Sun and Rain
by piru cululu
Summary: Dan senyuman itu telah menyinari hatiku. Laven.


**Sun and Rain**

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Summary : Dan senyuman itu telah menyinari hatiku.

Pairing : Laven/Lavi x Allen

* * *

**.Sun and Rain.**

Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menunggu agar mataku terbiasa melihat dalam kegelapan. Ya, perlahan-lahan, aku bisa sedikit melihat keadaan kamarku yang gelap. Kuperhatikan dinding kamarku yang berwarna putih pucat, sama seperti warna rambutku. Menyedihkan. Kusentuh dinding putih itu, dingin. Seperti hatiku yang kosong dan suram.

Kupejamkan mataku sesaat, mengingat-ingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Senyum palsu yang kulukiskan diwajahku, teman-temanku di Black Order yang perlahan-lahan menghindariku, menjaga jarak denganku. Itu semua karena didalam diriku ada Noah, musuh sekaligus lawan yang harus dimusnahkan bagi exorcist. Aku ingin menangis, menumpahkan air mata yang telah kubendung. Tapi aku menahannya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengarku menangis.

Kurapihkan rambut putihku yang berantakan sambil melihat kearah luar jendela. Hujan. Di luar hujan lebat. Hujan itu seperti menggantikanku untuk menangis. Dan petirnya bagaikan teriakan menderita yang keluar dari dalam hatiku. Menyesakkan, menyedihkan. Kau menyedihkan sekali, Allen Walker. Sekali lagi aku merasakan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menyayangi atau lagi aku merasa sendiri. Sendiri di dunia berwarna abu-abu yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini.

Angin yang kencang membuat tetesan-tetesan air hujan itu memasuki kamarku melewati jendela. Seolah mengejek, angin kencang itu juga membuat kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja kamarku terbang berhamburan dan terkena tetesan air hujan. Suara angin itu seolah-olah berbisik ditelingaku, "Kau akan terus sendiri, selamanya." Hentikan! Aku tidak mau sendiri! Aku tidak mau menderita seperti ini!

"Senyum palsumu itu menjijikkan, baka moyashi." Aku teringat suara Kanda. Aku teringat sosok Lenalee yang berlari menjauhiku. Aku teringat Komui, Krory, dan Miranda yang terdiam saat melihatku. Aku teringat bahwa hari ini aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Lavi, orang yang kucintai. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu bahwa cintaku tidak mungkin terbalas. Tetapi, sampai sekarang aku tetap sedih mengingatnya.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, seolah tidak mengizinkan, makin banyak suara petir yang kudengar bersamaan dengan bunyi deru hujan yang sangat deras. Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal, Lavi seorang Bookman. Pastilah ia menganggapku tidak lebih dari sebuah objek sejarah. Pastilah sikapnya saat bertemu denganku tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tanganku bergetar, membuatku tidak bisa menggenggam gagang pintu untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk keluar dari sangkar ini.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku menangis, menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak apa-apa, pasti suara hujan ini menutupi suara tangisanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya. Air mata ini jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku terus menangis dan menangis, tidak peduli ada yang mendengar suara tangisanku atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin mereka menerima diriku apa adanya. Tetapi, adakah orang yang seperti itu? Orang yang dapat menerima diriku apapun bentuknya. Aku menginginkan orang seperti itu muncul dalam diriku. Tapi aku tahu, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyukaiku apa adanya. Tidak ada.

"Allen, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu terdengar setelah suara ketukan pintu. Itu... Suara Lavi? "Allen, kau tidak apa-apa?Aku mendengar tangisanmu... Err..." Benarkah itu suara Lavi? "Siapa?" Tanyaku memastikan dengan suara yang serak karena habis menangis. Dengan cepat aku mendengar jawaban dari balik pintu, "Ini aku, Lavi." Aku terdiam kaku. Lavi? Buat apa dia menanyakan keadaanku? Buat apa? Apa kau melakukan ini semua karena rasa kasihan, bukan rasa khawatir?

"Allen, kau mendengarku?" Aku tidak berani membuka pintu untuknya. Aku tidak berani menjawab panggilannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku membuka pintu? Tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk membukanya. "Allen? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir..." Kuhapus air mataku dengan lengan bajuku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu. Aku melihat wajah Lavi yang terlihat cemas. Kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu?

"Kau habis menangis? Matamu merah." Aku menggeleng lemah, "Habis bangun tidur..." Tiba-tiba dia menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan lembut, "Tapi pipimu lembab, pasti kau habis menangis. Jujurlah, kau kenapa? Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu?" Kalau dia bukan Lavi, pasti aku sudah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa' sambil memasang senyum palsu. Tapi... Dia Lavi, orang yang sangat kucintai. Dia berkata bahwa dia sangat khawatir kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sekali lagi aku menangis. Tetapi kali ini aku menangis dalam pelukan Lavi sekeras-kerasnya. Lavi membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku. Lebih tepatnya melihat kami berdua. Kumohon, Lavi, biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Tetapi, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menunjukkan senyumanmu yang asli, Allen." Kulihat seyuman yang sangat hangat diwajahnya. Senyuman yang sehangat matahari. Dan senyuman itu telah menyinari hatiku. Aku suka padamu, Lavi.

**End**

**Author's Note :**

Allen : .........

Lavi : ........

Kanda : ............

Cululu : ........... Kenapa?

Allen : Ceritanya jelek.

Lavi : OOC.

Kanda : Aku nggak muncul.

Cululu : ........Terus?

Allen : Pasti para readers pada protes.

Lavi : Pasti dapet flame.

Kanda : Dasar author-sarap-sinting-nggak-punya-sense-humor-dan-angsty.

Cululu : MEMANGNYA KENAPA, HAH!? HAH!? HAH!?

*author berantem ama Kanda*

Lavi : Ngomong-ngomong author, ada yang ingin kutanyakan...

Cululu : Apaan?

Lavi : Kenapa akhir-akhir ini author suka bikin fanfic oneshot? Bukannya ngelanjutin fic-fic yang HIATUS?

Cululu : Kuru pingin fandom dgm indo nyampe 4 halaman lebih!

Lavi : Oh.......

Allen : Kalau begitu, kenapa banyak fic HIATUS yang belum dilanjutkan?

Cululu : Nggak banyak, kok. Cuma 4.

Kanda : 4 ITU BANYAK! DASAR AUTHOR DODOL!!

*berantem lagi*

Cululu : Oh, iya! Kuru mau tanya sama readers!

Kanda : ??

Cululu : Untuk fanfic Lavi : Servant of Evil sama fic ini (Sun and Rain) bagusnya ratenya T apa M?

Lavi : Tolong dijawab, yah!

Allen : Review, please!


End file.
